A Party?
by AmayaKatana94
Summary: Hey Ichigo..": "What?": "Ya wanna go to a... Party?"/ Yaoi. Renji x Ichigo. Don't like- Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! YOAI!!! **

**Partnering: Renji & Ichigo **

**DON'T LIKE- DON'T READ. **

_"Wha!" Renji jolted upright in bed._

_"That was weird..." He thought. "But an awesome idea!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Renji started all the preparation to put this great new idea into action. He had already set out a plan, and was now getting ready to contact Rukia, who he was hoping could help him.

"Hey, Rukia... Yeah... I was just wondering..." That was the start if a very long conversation.

"I'll come over right away!" Was what she said right before hanging up.

When Rukia showed up at Renjis apartment, she was sfully ready, cell phone in in hand.

"So, who do you want to invite?"

"Everyone I can... including Ichigo and Company." He said with a smile. "I need everyone called."

"Split the list?"

"Yep."

-

An hour later they were both laying out in his living room floor, a list and a phone in both hands. The friends were clearly exhausted.

"Well, that's everyone in the Soul Society." Rukia finally said.

"You want to go on a little trip?" Renji said slyly.

"You bet."

The next day, the duo found themselves in the world of the living, on their was to the Kurosaki clinic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock Knock.

"OHHHH!! I AM COMING!!!" Obviously Ishhin was on door duty today... "Welcome to our home!" he said when he got the door open.

"Oh... Hi. Is Ichigo home?" Rukia said polity. She knew that Renjis smart-ass comments would do no good here.

"Why of course my lovely lady! Please come in!" He motioned for them to come inside. "IIIICHIGOOOOO! COOMPAANNYYY!!!!" They both jumped at the loudness.

Renji leaned over to Rukia and whispered "He has to Live with him?" She nodded solemnly in return.

Ichigo came down the stars then, a little disheveled. After all, it was only 10 am on a Saturday and he had been out hollow hunting last night. He scratched his head and closed his eyes like a headache was coming on when he saw who his company was... to say he wasn't in the mood today would be a gross understatement.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo said tiredly.

"Is that any way to great you guests, Ichigo? I thought your mother and I thought you better!!!" He ran over to his wife's poster and started to mumble nascence again.

"lets go upstairs..." Ichigo looked even tireder now.

"Yes... Lets."

-

When he finally got the door closed Renji started, "Hey Ichigo.."

"What?"

"Ya wanna go to a... Party?" Renji wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively.

"Why not? When is it?"

"In the Soul Society, tomorrow. We could bring you back with us." Rukia offered.

"Whatever. When you leaving?" He was pulling on a new shirt. (No one noticed to look Renji was giving him though.)

"As soon as we ask everyone else, And the party is tonight," Renji stated. "So Probably today."

"Whatever. Is that all you guys wanted?"

"Yeah." Renji didn't even realize that he just dug his own grave, figuratively of course.

"So why the hell did you come and wake me up then?" Ichigo looked really pissed. Not like 'I'm going to kill you' pissed or 'its only kinda alright' pissed either. It was more like... 'I am so going to get you back for this' kind of pissed.

"Well, we didn't really know that you were sleeping, Ichigo. I know why your upset. Sorry." Rukia was dearly hoping this would settle him. She really didn't want a full blown testosterone fight to deal with.

"Whatever. See you later." Ichigo really just left the room then. Renji leaned after him.

"What's he doing?" Rukia was really rather worried about him. He hardly ever just got over something, no matter how small.

"Bathroom, looks like."

"Oh. Lets go get the others now, before he comes back."

"Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night the whole group met at Ichigo's house. They were all dressed normally too, after all it was a party. Then Ichigo came out of his house. They could all tell that he was in spirit form, but the weird thing was that he was dressed normally too. They all just hoped he didn't look like walking cloths to everyone else.

Renji and Rukia walked up. "Lets get going... don't want to be late for my own party." Renji said.

-

When they arrived in the Soul Society they started heading to someplace most of the group had never been before. It was a secluded garden near the outskirts of the Sereite (sp?). There were lights and tables and people already there. (Renji had some other little behind the scenes helpers.)

Right away some people came and drug off everyone but Renji and Ichigo, who were now currently sitting on a bench near a punch table.

"I thought this was your party? Aren't you going to participate?" Ichigo asked after a little while.

"Naw. Just like to see every one else have fun."

"Hmm."

"Ya wanna dance latter?" Renji asked after another comfortable silence.

"Maybe. I'd have to be drunk first though." Ichigo said.

"Aren't you underage?" He replied, looking like Ichigo had lost his mind.

"Only in the world of the living." He smiled. "Now, do you have any sake or what?"

"Sure do." Renji got up. "Looks like we sat by the wrong table." He started walking, his younger friend following close behind.

-

After they were both pretty well buzzed, Renji got up and pulled on Ichigos hand, walking out into the dance area. Right then, a really fast and hot song started to play. Ichigo was probably a little more out of it then Renji, but he still didn't really have any excuse to start dancing like he did. Now, Renji didn't have any complaints, but they sure got a lot of stares...

Renji felt himself get hot when he felt Ichigos leg rub up against his, just to travel lower and work its way back up. Then when he looked into his dance partners eyes he knew he had to do something. Of course, this had been his goal the whole time, but he didn't need to let everyone else know this. The party was almost drawing to a close anyway.

Renji grabbed Ichigos hand and drug his off the dance floor. Rukia was close so he walked in that direction. "Hey, Rukia, I think he needs to get out of here, he's getting a little rowdy."

"K. Sure thing, I'll make sure this ends well, you go take him to your place." She winked knowingly at him. He nodded, smirking, in response.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go... Easy does it." Renji was showing the peak of his patiance right now. Although Ichigo had been fine on flat ground, he just couldn't seem to get the stairs.

"I-I'm not a baby, Renji." Ichigo said. "I'm just not steady." Renji rolled his eyes.

They reached the apartment and Ichigo leaned up against the wall, waiting for Renji to get the key and unlock the door. "Why did you drag me out of there? I was just starting to have real fun." He pouted.

"Ichigo. You were basically humping my leg. I'm not going to let you stay at a party and show everyone what you have a thing for."

Blushing Ichigo retorted, "So what if I like dancing that way! That's why i said that I wanted to be drunk first." Pouting again.

"Well..." Renji said, pushing Ichigo into his house, "If you like dancing with me so much, What else do you like?"

"Wh- What do you mean?" Blushing again, showing just how innocent the teen really could act.

"What do you think I mean, Ichi?"

"Do- don't call me that..." Renji pushed him onto the couch. "It sounds like I'm your boyfriend or something."

"Whatever..." Getting closer to the younger ones face, "Do you even know what I meant by saying 'What you have a thing for', Ichi?"

"No."

"I know what you like." Ichigo immediately got even redder. He was absolutely sure he looked like an apple by now.

"And what would th- that be?" He stuttered out. Renji had started to run his hands down his chest.

Renji came up to whisper into into his ear, "Men." then licked the edge of the very ear he spoke into, causing the younger of the two to shiver.

"What gave you that idea?"

"You like me." Getting even closer into the couch they were on, Renji gently licked Ichigos neck then out of the blue nipped at him. Getting a moan in the process.

"So? That doesn't mean I- I like a- all men." Another shudder ran though his body when Renji got his shirt off.

"So you only like me?"

"Y-Yeah... Got a problem w- with it?"

"Not at all." Then Renji picked Ichigo up and started heading farther into the house, all the while Ichigo pretending to protest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji dropped Ichigo on his bed and pulled off both their pants at the same time. Earning a surprised look from his partner, Renji climbed on top of Ichigo. Both men only had their underwear on now.

Renji smiled down at him and leaned down for the kiss. Slow and sweet at first, Ichigo moaned, opening his mouth just enough for Renji to prod his tongue into the hot, wet cavern. Taking his time exploring had proven difficult though, so they broke apart for air.

Leaning his forehead down on the others, another smile came to his face. He ran his hand down his partners side till he reached his boxers, slowly pulling them off. Then reached for his own. Once they were both free of their confines, Renji stuck his fingers into Ichigos mouth. "Suck." He complied, knowing what was coming.

Renji watched Ichigo suck his fingers, seeing the wanton look in his eyes. Slowly complying with the order. When Ichigo was done, Renji reached down and proded at his new entrence. Slowly feeling around, then entering another finger, untill he felt that his partner was ready.

"God Renji, Just do it already." Ichigo sighed out, reaching aroung his neck.

"Alright." Slowly, nearly sensually, Renji entered his new partner. Then waited for the signal to start moving.

"Move." They continued the slow pace for a while, but neither could hold it. Moving faster, quickly getting into a new rythum, both men were getting close.

"God... Renji.. I- I'm gonna...!"

"I know..." Neither held on much longer, both releaseing together.

"That- That was amazing." Ichigo said, shortly after Renji had colapsed on top of him.

"Yeah." Was the only reply, wispered as return in his ear.

Both males fell asleep in each others arms that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The couple stayed asleep for way longer than they should have. People were starting to wonder were they went off to last night.

Rukia was walking around, making herself look busy so that no one could tell you to do anything when she heard someone say the Renji still hadn't shown his face yet that day. "Hmmm..." She thought, "I wonder whats he's up to?" So she turned around and walked to Renji's apartment.

Knock Knock Knock.................. Knock Knock Knock..................

"Renji, Damnit! Open the door! People are getting suspicious!" Rukia yelled.

Meanwhile, inside...

"SHIT!" Renji yelled. He had just heard Rukias yelling and looked at the clock. It was noon. "Ichi, get up! Quick, Rukias here!"

"What!?!?" Ichigo said, swiftly as possible (after last night), getting a pair of pants on and running his fingers though his hair.

"You heard me." Renji said, quickly doing the same. Then, as fast as he could manage, still tying his pants, Renji got the door open.

"Your a mess." Rukia commented, crossing her arms. "Just be glad that I'm the one waking you up. What if my brother had sent someone?" she quirked an eyebrow at him, then pushed her way inside. "Well, where's Ichigo? I know he stayed here last night." she said knowingly.

"He's probably still in the bathroom..." Just then said person walked into the room looking just as unkept as Renji.

"Well, well, well... I know how you boys played last night!" Rukia said happily. Both men turning redder by the second. "You can tell me all about it later... right now, you had better get ready before even more people start wondering just what you two did last night." She sat down on the couch, Then after a second of thought, "You didn't...not here... right?"

"Uhhh.... no. Not... ummm, there." Ichigo said, looking off at a newly interesting wall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the boys had gotten themselves together, the trio walked around doing rounds out of bordem. Before the silence got to bad Ichigo said, "Well, I think I'd better be heading back... don't want to make anyone anymore suspicious of us."

"Yeah. Suppose you should head back to the world of the living." Renji said, not even looking at his now more-than-friend. He hadn't even been able to talk the whole thing though with him before Rukia had woken them up. "Should we walk him to a gate, Rukia?"

"Probably, since we got him here... just to make protocol." So the three of them walked to the nearest gate to the living world.

"Well, guess we'll see ya round, Ichi." Renji winked his new nickname at him, even though Rukia was now snickering at them.

"Yeah, we'll come to the world of the living to visit as soon as we can." Rukia said, still snickering a little. After all, Ichigo had always hated that nickname, but for isome reason /ihe let Renji say it.

"K. See ya." Ichigo replied with a slight wave back at his companions.

'Shit' he thought, 'Didn't even get to talk to him before I left... or even say good bye right.' and he continued to go though to his home.

"Ya shoulda kissed him you idiot!" Rukia said hitting Renji hard upside the head.

"Ow! And like I would do that with you right here! He'd a gotten all pissy..."

"So." She countered, crossing her arms in defiance.

"So? Rukia, I don't need a pissed off Ichigo to leave without a consolation. I'd rather him leave unsatisfied than mad!" Renji was kinda blushing now. Even if Rukia knew everything, it was still weird to talk about things like this with her.


End file.
